


[podfic] Control of Action in Conformity

by Annapods



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, Learning Disabilities, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Jamie fucking hates the play run-downs. There’s a white board, and Crawford draws them out on it, but even so, it’s like ten or twenty in a row, and they all have names like ‘6A’ or ‘44T.’ He can follow for the first one or two, but after that, it starts getting muddled, and by five he’s looking for the exit, fidgeting and squirming and sometimes gluing his eyes front because he knows he sets an example, here.01:07:22 :: Written byRest.





	[podfic] Control of Action in Conformity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [control of action in conformity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5316995) by [Rest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rest/pseuds/Rest). 



 

 

 **Streaming and download (mp3):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/75uoaxf2p0uwv1g/%5BHRPF%5D%20Control%20of%20Action%20in%20Conformity.mp3?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1X9uKlIANRq3g31DSIlfBC2sfC0okSoa9)

 

**Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** dear Rest, I didn’t manage to reach you to ask for your permission to record. I hope it’s okay, but if you ever see this and want me to take it down, just say the word.

 

 


End file.
